


Pretty Boy, You Wreck My Heart

by kaythepoet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaythepoet/pseuds/kaythepoet
Summary: After the final fight with the Galra, team Voltron must help rebuild the cities on Earth. While this is happening, Keith is jealous of Lance and Allura. Soon, Lance also realizes that he has feelings for Keith.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a short period of time and again, I don’t really have time to edit it so, I apologize if they are any spelling, punctuation, or grammatical mistakes. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!

Great. 

Keith only grew more bitter every second he saw Lance and Allura interact in any way. Yes, it was true. Keith had a crush on Lance. He had for a while now. The issue with that is that Lance and Allura have feelings for each other now and Keith keeps distancing himself from Lance out of jealousy and in a way, for self defense.

Keith has been hurt too many times and he wasn't ready to be hurt again. Instead, Keith decided that he would be the one to inflict the damage. Keith wasn't really doing it on purpose. He loved Lance and Keith would never want to hurt him on purpose but, Keith couldn't help it when he saw the way Allura and Lance so deeply fell for each other.

Keith had been trying to drop hints of his feelings for Lance but, Lance was a oblivious as ever. Never once did Lance pick up what Keith was dropping. From the very first time they really bonded to present day. Even now, Keith attempts his best to rid his jealousy and talk to Lance. He wants to build a strong base for a trusty relationship but, Keith can't help but break down that base anytime his feelings got the best of him. 

Keith glared at Allura as she and Lance chattered about. Keith didn't know what they were talking about, nor did he want to know. Keith brushed them off and walked over to Shiro. "We really did a great job protecting our home, didn't we?" Keith remarked. Shiro looked over to Keith. "Oh, hey Keith. Yeah. We really took good care of the Galra. I'm very proud of us. Especially you Keith. Who would've thought that the kid who stole my car would be fighting right aside me. I'm proud of you." Shiro congratulated. 

Shiro stated at the ground, his face turning blank. "What's on your mind Shiro?" Keith asked. "Nothing. Just... things from the past." Shiro replied. Keith half smiled. "Well, what do we do now?" Keith puzzled. "Well, we're going to have to stay here for a while and help the citizens of Earth rebuilt the planet back up again. Then, we have to help Allura with her Altean colonel. After that, the paths will reveal themselves." Shiro explained. Keith lightly tapped his fingers on his thigh. 

"Something seems to be bothering you. What is it?" Shiro quizzed. "Same as you. Nothing." Keith responded. Shiro nodded, not satisfied with the answer. "You know you can tell me anything. I'm your brother. You can trust me." Shiro assured. "It really is nothing, Shiro. I'm fine. I'm just thinking about how we're going to start rebuilding our cities. Sounds like a chore." Keith lied. "Heh. You bet. Rebuilding a planet that's been enslaved by Galra for around four years won't be a breeze." Shiro said. 

Keith looked over to Lance, still chatting with Allura. He didn't know what they were saying but tell by their facial expressions and body movements, he knew they were flirting or something lovey-dovey like that. Keith felt bitterness fill every single inch of his body staring at them. 

For such a long time, Keith had tried to be close to Lance. When they finally were, Keith was stripped away causing them to fall apart and not have that special bond when Keith came back. Meanwhile, Allura had been rejecting Lance since the moment she stepped out of her pod from her 10,000 sleep. Keith thought it was so unfair how Keith took everything he had to open up to Lance and attempt to get close to him just so Allura could snatch him away with a simple smile and blush. That's what ticked off Keith the most. 

Keith felt betrayed seeing Lance turn on him so quickly. Keith thought that what Lance had said about him on the gameshow was sweet but, Keith knew that Lance didn't mean it in a romantic way. He so obviously had the hots for Allura and so did Allura. When though? When did Allura suddenly return Lance's feelings? Keith wanted answers so badly but, he couldn't get himself to ask without sounding salty. 

Keith walked over to Lance and Allura, hoping to be able to talk to Lance. "You're really something else you know. You're so pretty and brave. You show great leadership skills and you've matured a lot Allura." Lance gushed. "Aw, well, I could say the same for you." Allura replied, rubbing her hand across Lance's arm. Keith notice Lance tense up. "Can I... kiss you? Is that okay?" Lance wondered. "Yes." Allura answered, shutting her eyes and leaning in for the kiss. That's when Keith's self control completely left his body.

He stepped right in between then, no shame in it at all. "Listen. This is a serious mission. There's no time for you two to be fooling around and making out when the lives of our people are in danger. We should start looking for materials to help repair the major cities where most people live." Keith interrupted. Lance glared at him with the most annoyed look ever. "Got it chief." Lance mocked. 

"This isn't a joke Lance. This is serious. Your family and other's families depend on us. Stop fooling around with your girlfriend and get going. That's an order. Allura, I need you to go and get a copy of the map so we can see all the major cities we should start with. Lance, you're coming with me so we can pick up materials. I can't have both of you together because you would only slow down the team with your flirting and kisses. Got that? Great. Let's go." Keith commanded. Allura and Lance stared at Keith blankly, in shock. "Uh, okay." Lance said. 

Keith began walking over to Shiro and Hunk. Lance followed. "Shiro, Lance will be coming with us to help us pick up any extra material. We're going to need as much as possible." Keith explained. Shiro nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a good plan. Let's get heading to the cave." Shiro urged. All four paladins began walking to the large cave. It wasn't that far from where they were currently standing. It was a short seven minute walk. Just enough to kill Keith. 

Enough to have him stare at Lance's soft caramel skin. Enough to get Keith to check out Lance's thin but fit body. It was so perfectly toned. Lance glanced quickly over to Keith, Keith immediately looking away. 

"So, we're going to a dark cave to collect materials? That doesn't sound safe. Does that sound safe to you Lance? No right?" Hunk panicked. "Eh, I think we've been through far worse." Lance responded. "It will be fine. There's nothing to worry about. All the Galra have either been killed or evacuated." Shiro reassured them. 

After a few minutes of walking through rocky paths and mud puddles, they finally arrived at the cave. 

"So, there are two tunnels. There are four of us. That means we're going to have to split up into two groups of two. I have decided to go with Hunk because Hunk and I will be picking up much heavier materials and I'll need extra strength from him. You two will pick the lighter materials." Shiro dictated. Keith nodded. "If in danger, yell." Shiro joked. "Thanks dad." Keith joked back. 

Both groups split up and began walking through their respective tunnels. It was painfully silent between Keith and Lance. Keith tried his best to remain calm and collected by ignoring Lance's existence. On the other hand, Lance wanted to get Keith's attention badly to ask him what's wrong. Suddenly, there was a loud rustle noise. "Quiet. Take out your bayard now." Keith ordered. Lance did as told, holding his sniper in a shooting position so if they were attacked, it would be a simple kill.

"I think that just might be the rocks falling from the ceiling." Lance said. "Huh? Oh. You're right." Keith replied. Both of them continued to walk. Lance couldn't keep it in anymore. "Hey Keith. Are you okay? I know we're not close but, if you want to open up to someone, I'm here to listen." Lance expressed with a soft smile. Keith didn't smile back. In fact, Keith's response wasn't what Lance was expecting.

"You know what Lance. I doubt you actually care about how I feel. I mean, you're so busy shoving your tongue down Allura's throat all the time... why would you care about what your dumb rival thinks. Stop pretending like you care because you don't." Keith snapped. Lance stayed silent, letting the hurt sink in. "Jeez. I was only trying to help." Lance replied. It was even more awkward now. 

"I know you mean well but, I just... whatever it doesn't matter. I hope you and Allura have fun together." Keith nagged. Lance sensed jealousy in his tone. Of course Lance, oblivious as ever, didn't understand that Lance was jealous of Allura and not him. 

"Oh... I see what's going on here. You're jealous that Allura has the hots for me and not you. Well, that's too bad." Lance teased. Keith's eyebrows rose in confusion. "Me? Jealous of you? Not likely." Keith replied. "It's okay. If I were you, I'd be jealous to see a beautiful space princess and a handsome Cuban warrior be together right in front of my sad lonely ugly mullet." Lance joked. Keith didn't take it as a joke. Although, he did play along. He didn't want Lance to know that he was really jealous of Allura.

"Shut up." Keith said. Lance chuckled. "Don't worry, she's not going anywhere." Lance continued to tease, winking. "Yeah, yeah. We need to focus. I think we have to take a left here." Keith stated. Keith made the left and Lance followed right behind him. "It's important that we keep a sharp eye. We can easily miss the materials because they camouflage with the cave's walls." Keith informed. "Got it." Lance assured. 

They both walked around carefully examining every corner of the cave. "Is that it?" Lance burst. "Uh, yeah. Heh... good job Lance." Keith thanked. Lance smiled brightly. "You're very welcome team leader." Lance replied. Keith picked up a pile of amber and Lance picked up a whole ton of wood. Humans began storing there resources here so, it was necessary to walk into the cave to retrieve the materials. Keith and Lance both picked up a few more things and then began heading towards the entrance of the tunnel. 

Keith accidentally dropped a block of wood, causing Lance to trip right behind him, dropping all of their necessary materials. Keith immediately turned to his direction. "Thanks man. Now I have to pick this all up all over again." Lance said, irritated. Keith moved the piles of iron from atop of Lance, placing them next to him. He then helped him off. Lance bent down to pick up all the mats they needed. 

"Do you think Shiro and Hunk need help?" Keith puzzled. "Nah, they'll be fine. Don't worry about them. Shiro and Hunk are both strong as heck! They don't need our twig arms." Lance joked. Keith let out a small chuckled. "You're the one with noodle arms Lance." Keith teased. "Well, at least I don't have butter fingers causing my comrade to trip over a wooden block and drop his stuff." Lance teased back. Both laughed loudly. Keith immediately blushing after realizing that he had laughed loudly in front of Lance. "Ew. My laugh is so ugly. Sorry to have raptured your eardrums." Keith apologized.

Lance didn't reply, instead he smiled. A big smile. "By the way, Allura and I aren't a thing. It's complicated. I didn't mean to make you jealous. I know you like her and... I am genuinely sorry that she doesn't have interest in you." Lance said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah..." Keith trailed off, darting his eyes at the ground to avoid eye contact with Lance. 

When they reached the end of the tunnel, Shiro and Hunk were already waiting for them. It was time to get working.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro, Keith, Lance, and Hunk all piled up their supplies on top of each other. "Great. Now we need to wait for Coran and Romelle to return with the tools and Allura to bring us the map and we should be able to get started." Keith explained. They all nodded in unison. "Hey Keith. Can I... I wanted to know if I could possibly help you with rebuilding your home planet. It's horrible what happened and I want to help you so, may I?" Acxa asked. 

Keith turned his head over a bit. "Uh, yeah sure? Don't see why not. We really do need the extra help so, thank you." Keith replied. "By the way, I am grateful for all your help. I think we make a really great team." Acxa responded, smiling warmly at Keith. Keith smiled back. The last sentence had really caught Lance's attention. It was because, Lance had said the same thing to Keith when they had first become paladins. Acxa gently touched Keith's hand. Keith continuing to smile patiently at her. 

Lance wasn't sure why but, he startled feeling sick. Both physically and emotionally. Something about seeing Acxa flirt with Keith made Lance feel very sick. Lance decided to change the subject. "Hey, do you know where Allura and Pidge could be with our map?" Lance burst. "Haven't heard from them in a while. I'm sure they're still marking down cities." Keith replied. "Oh, okay. Cool." Lance said. He was beginning to get nauseous. "I don't feel good. I think I need to rest." Lance excused himself. He walked inside of his lion, Keith watching his every step.

"Hope he's okay." Hunk said. "Yeah." Shiro added. Keith frowned, curious as to why Lance was suddenly feeling ill. "Anyways, I hope we can talk to each other privately later. I really enjoy spending time with you Keith." Acxa chimed. "Uh, thanks?" Keith puzzled. 

As Acxa walked away, Hunk neared himself to Keith. "Well Keith. It seems like somebody is crushing on you big time." Hunk began to tease. Keith, being the desperate, lovesick and hurt boy that he was, though Hunk was talking about Lance. A smile immediately appearing on his face. "You really think?" Keith wondered. "Definitely. I can see a lovestruck face anywhere." Hunk added. "Heh. That's cute but, I can't be too sure." Keith replied. "Shoot your shot Keith. You have nothing to lose." Hunk suggested. "Nah, I'll wait it out." Keith said. Hunk groaned. "Okay, whatever you think is right leader." Hunk said.

Meanwhile, Lance had run into Allura while trying to run away. "Oh, hey Lance! I've actually made a few copies of the map so we can split up and fix them separately and not one by one. Took a while but, it's here. I would like you to come with me. We can go and help rebuilt the downtown area together." Allura flirted. Lance blushed. Still, there was that feeling in his chest and heart that flirting back was wrong.

Lance felt like if he were to ever kiss Allura or openly admit to being deeply in love with her, he would throw up on the spot. Lance was getting really nervous. "I would love that but, I'm not feelings too well right now. I need to rest." Lance pleaded. "Oh. Okay. Hope you feel better." Allura replied, squeezing Lance's hand and then going to the group that was waiting for her. Lance watched from a far as she talked to them. 

Lance sat down in the mouth of his lion. It was still open so he could see outside clearly. 

"Hello Lance!" Romelle sang. "Oh, hey." Lance barley even answered. "So... you and Allura? You guys tie the knot yet?" Romelle asked, curious. "Eh, not exactly. I haven't been feeling well for the past few days and it's usually when I'm around Keith and then go to her. Oh, by the way... do you happen to know if that Acxa girl likes anyone on the team?" Lance questioned. "Uh, sorry. I don't know much about her. Don't give up hope yet because, from what I have observed... she may have feelings for Keith." Romelle answered. 

Lance's heart dropped. He wasn't sure at all why but, he was in pain. Emotional pain. "I... okay." Lance replied, voice nearly cracking. "Why? Do you have a thing for Acxa too?" Romelle teased. "Yeah, definitely." Lance lied. "Don't sweat it. I'm sure Keith isn't into her. I could be wrong but, might as well hold onto any string of hope you receive. Acxa is a pretty lady so, I can see why you like her." Romelle responded. Lance sighed. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hope is right by my side and her name is Romelle. Thank you." Lance thanked. Romelle smiled. "By the way... if you and Allura aren't a thing yet... can you answer one question for me. I feel like you know her better than any of us so, does she like women? Is she romantically into women? There's no reason for that just my curiosity." Romelle quizzed, her heart beating quick. 

"Uh, I've actually never really thought of that. I don't know. She did date Lotor and is now probably into me but, I am not sure if she's ever shown interest in women." Lance answered. "Oh... cool. Thanks!" Romelle said before hoping off of the lion and walking to the group. Lance was sure there was more to that question than just curiosity. Although Lance wanted to know what the point of that question was, he didn't want to ask questions. What if it was something personal to Romelle? He didn't want to make her nervous or feel bad. He really was hoping that it wasn't that Romelle liked Allura because then Lance would feel shitty for getting in the way. 

Lance took a deep breath in trying to collect himself. Lance had so many questions and no answers and it felt absolutely awful.

Lance knew that Keith hated him but, he had known that since the Garrison. Why is it affecting him so much now? He had always had a rivalry with Keith and he was never hurt by Keith's rude comments but, when Keith said that he wanted Lance to leave so he wouldn't be stuck with him for all eternity, it hurt him. Lance couldn't stop thinking about that. Lance had truly meant what he said when he told Bob that Keith was the future. It's because he was. Then, Lance had to hear Keith be rude to him. It left Lance with a wound so deep, it was impossible to heal. Why though? 

Why did Keith making that one rude remark affect Lance so badly? Why? It was something Lance could never get off his mind. Keith had hurt him but, knowing that Keith hated him, he would never be able to express his hurt to him like he could before. Back then, Lance could open up to Keith because he knew that Keith would always be there to listen and support him but, now knowing that Keith didn't feel that way anymore, Lance couldn't open up to him. 

Lance genuinely felt so lonely. His best friends were excluding them from their group. Keith didn't want to be around him. He and real Shiro hadn't talked in a long time. Allura was really the only person he had but, Lance didn't want that. Sure, he did like Allura but, he didn't want support from her. He wanted support from the people he had known the longest. His friends. Not a girl who only recently started returning his feelings.  

Lance was hurting and he was hurting badly.


	3. Chapter 3

Team Voltron has begun building the cities on Earth a few days ago after getting the proper materials. They had also helped tons of families who had been left jobless and without food or money. Although it would be a long process to repair all of the effected areas on Earth, they were willing to work as hard to make sure Earth was back to its former glory. 

For now, they were taking a break. They have been receiving assistance from other citizens of Earth to help repair so, they chose to take quick break. 

"We're doing great. I am so proud of our hard work. In no time, Earth should be fine. We did rid the Galra so, there's no need to worry about that anymore. The Atlas is here to protect Earth. By the way, once we're done rebuilding, what will we do with Voltron, Allura?" Shiro said. "Well, since you guys now have the Atlas. I think it's best if we... rid Voltron. Voltron is a powerful war machine and it's cost us countless innocent lives. We must destroy it in order to keep peace between the galaxies. It's what my father would have wanted." Allura replied. Shiro nodded. 

"That actually sounds like a good plan." Keith added. "Yeah." Pidge said. "We do have Atlas and it was the robot that helped us defeat the Galra." Hunk also added. "So. After this, we're not going to see each other? We're all splitting our ways?" Lance wondered. "That's right. Allura, Coran, and Romelle all need to return back to space and help rebuild their Altean colony. Then us, we split our ways and live our normal Earthling lives." Keith responded. Lance frowned. 

"I enjoyed the time I spent with you guys." Lance said, forcibly smiling. "It's mutual." Pidge said. "It's sad that after all these years we've spent together, we must leave each other. Lance, I want to talk to you... in private." Allura stated. "Uh, sure." Lance replied, standing up and walking away with Allura. 

They both walked away from the group. Keith could feel his heart break seeing Lance and Allura spend more time together. Keith looked away, avoiding going through more pain just by looking at them. 

"Lance... I really like you and I already know that you like me but... I'm very sorry to say this," Allura took a deep breath in, holding Lance's hand, "we cannot be together. You have to stay here on Earth and I have to go and rebuild the Altean colony back in space. There's no way this relationship could work. I can't do long distance. I'm sorry." Allura apologized. Lance felt his heart shatter. He felt like complete and utter shit. Lance was so delusional over Allura finally liking him back that he hadn't even thought about that.

Lance pulled his hands away from Allura. He could see the hurt in Allura's eyes. "It's... I understand." Lance murmured. Allura locked eyes with Lance. She stared at him with hurt. Lance shot his sight to the ground, avoiding eye contact at all costs. Allura lifted his chin up, and leaned in for a kiss. Before their lips could press together, Lance backed away from her. He pushed her back. 

"No Allura. I don't want to kiss you. We can't be together and you kissing me is only going to make me feel even worse. Let's just... let's find new people. We're better off as friends." Lance explained. He backed away from her more until finally turning back and walking back to the team. Allura watched as he walked away from her, tears forming in her eyes. She held in her tears. Allura needed to stay strong. She couldn't let another boy hurt her. Not again. 

As Lance walked away, he felt extreme guilt. He couldn't physically turn around and look at her because he knew that if he did, Allura would be so upset, it'd make him sick. 

"Hey guys." Lance mumbled. "So what? Allura asked you to be her boyfriend? Congrats." Keith snarled. "No... the opposite of that in fact. We kinda... shut down our relationship because it can't work with one of us on Earth and the other in the new Altean colony, light years away." Lance announced. Shiro looked up. "Oh...?" Keith trailed off. Keith felt a huge wave of worry and sadness wash away. 

He knew Lance was hurting at the moment so, Keith wouldn't take advantage of that. The best thing was to redeem himself and console Lance at a time like this. 

Lance took a seat next to Keith. He didn't even think about it, it just came naturally to him. "Lance, if you need someone to express your pain to, I'm always here. I know that you're hurting a lot right now and I can't do much but support and console you. I am your leader and your friend and it's the best I can do." Keith expressed. Lance smiled fondly. "Thank you. I really appreciate it. Especially when it's coming from you." Lance responded. 

Just when Keith and Lance were having a serious moment, Acxa decided to interrupt. "That's nice and all but, Keith... I wanted to know if you'd show me around. You know, I really want to spend personal time with you. Let's go for a walk." Acxa swooned. Keith stared at her, blankly, not knowing how to respond. "I- Uh..." Keith looked over to Lance. Lance was staring at him but, turned away the second Keith looked over to him. 

Keith really wanted to just sit next to Lance and relax next to the fire. He didn't want to walk anywhere. Especially not with Acxa. "I am really not feeling it. I think I just want to stay here and just relax with my friends. If you want to walk, Allura's lonely. She'd love to walk with someone." Keith continued. Acxa glared at Lance with envy. "Is there any particular reason why?" Acxa questioned. "Nothing. I'm just tired and want to chill. Why are you getting all up in my business?" Keith shot. Acxa's eyes widened, offending by Keith's sudden rage. 

"Damn. I just wanted to spend time with you because I think you're amazing and lovely but, fuck that right?" Acxa shot back. "Oh shut up. Since when did you want to spend quality time with me? Weren't you the same person who nearly killed me. If it wasn't for Lance, you wouldn't shot me." Keith snapped. Acxa was left speechless. She didn't know how to respond. The other paladins were also shocked by Keith's response. Lance happened to be the most surprised. 

Without saying a word, Acxa walked away. She didn't know to where but, anywhere was better than that. All Acxa wanted is to be with Keith but, Acxa has finally gotten the message that Keith did not like her back. It didn't take that long so, thank the heavens she hadn't gotten too attached to him or she would have been an emotional wreck. 

Keith looked down in guilt, hoping his friends didn't think he was an asshole for his sudden outburst. "Keith... that wasn't very nice." Shiro said. Keith held in his anger. "Shiro. We're not talking about this. Just leave it alone." Keith snarled. Shiro left Keith alone as he pleased. Lance did feel bad for Acxa but, he felt so relieved to know that Keith didn't like her the same way.

Lance felt awkward. He wasn't sure what to say or do so, he decided to change the subject. "Anyways, we should probably say our final goodbyes to our lions before they're gone for good. We should also say bye to each other." Lance suggested. "Lance is right. After this, we're going to have to split our ways. Although I truly don't want to, it is what's best." Hunk remarked. "Yeah." Pidge said.

"Let's go to sleep and we'll continue to rebuild in the morning. Night boys." Shiro ended. They all nodded and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been approximately two weeks since they began rebuilding and they're nearly finished. They only have one more area to finish rebuilding. 

"So... It's almost time for us to you know... leave each other." Hunk spoke. Lance frowned. "Don't remind me." Lance replied. "I think the construction workers are doing fine. We should probably go over to Coran and Allura and say goodbye to them." Shiro suggested. After that, they all met up with Coran, Allura, and Romelle.

"So... it's really is our last goodbye, isn't it?" Pidge stated, voice cracking. "Yes. I just want to let all of you know that, no matter what happens, you guys will always be my friends. I love every one of you guys. I will never forget the time we spent together and the friendships we formed." Allura choked. Hunk and Pidge both shed a few tears. "We'll miss you too Allura. Coran, thank you so much with helping us secure the universe and Romelle... I'm so glad I got to meet you." Hunk sniffled. 

All of them went in for a group hug. There was tears. Lots of them. Even Keith got teary-eyed. "May our paths cross again." Shiro said, his voice shaky with sadness. As they all broke away from their tight hug, Allura flashed them one final smile before boarding her lion. Atlas was helping them create a wormhole to warp to the Altean colony. 

As they finally blasted off, all the paladins watched as they ascended. It was sad that they had to leave their fellow teammates and friends but, at least they knew they had restored peace in the universe. 

"Now it's our turn." Pidge mumbled, choking back sobs. They all turned to each other, ready to finally split. Pidge began. "Well, although we've had our ups and downs, I've enjoyed every second I could spend with all of you. You guys have been amazing teammates and I'm glad I was stuck in space with you guys of all people. I'll miss you guys." Pidge lamented, tears falling from her eyes, splashing onto the hard ground. 

"Okay, I really didn't want to go into space at first but, once I was there, like Pidge said, I was glad to know that I was stuck with you guys. I love you guys so much." Hunk continued.

"I will miss all of you too. I have had such a great time with you guys and growing closer to you guys. I love your corny jokes and I love you guys so much. You guys are all like my very own kids. Thank you for letting this old man chill with you guys. I'll miss you." Shiro said, smiling with tears in his eyes. 

"Thank you Shiro. I had such a fun time with all of you. Although there are some people on the team who really made me feel horrible about myself, I will thank those of you who loved me for who I was and were there for me." Lance added. 

It was finally Keith's turn. Keith never really showed any emotion because he didn't want to seem week but, this was a very emotional moment for him and he wasn't going to let his walls get in his way again. 

"Pidge, thank you for being the brains of the team and helping us using your intelligence. Hunk, you're so amazing. I don't know where to start. You're so sweet and caring. You're an amazing cook and mechanic. Shiro, you have always been there for me. Thank you for being a brother and father figure for me because I never really had a father or older brother to look up to but, then you came in. Thank you so much Shiro. I love you. And finally Lance," Keith said, inhaling.

"Lance. I am so sorry for all the times I've ever been rude or mean to you. You're an amazing boy and without you, I don't know where I'd be. You're my stability Lance. You're one of the only people who can break down my walls. I'm glad that you opened up to me that one time. I will always love you and be thankful for you. You're an amazing and intelligent friend regardless of what anyone says." Keith swooned, trying to drop hints that he liked Lance. Lance of course, didn't quite catch on. 

Lance was shocked that Keith had the most to say about him. Everything that Keith said was really sweet and touching. Lance felt his heart pounding in his chest. He felt his cheeks warm up. Lance smiled so big that he was sure his smile could touch his ears. Lance's heart fluttered at hearing Keith say something nice about him.

"Thank you Keith. Wow... I would've never expecting you to say anything like that about me. That's really sweet. I-I also think you're such an amazing friend. You're a great and supportive leader and without you, I wouldn't be where I am now. You're so pret- great! Nice! Heh. Yeah. Thank you." Lance stuttered. His heart beating quickly in his chest. Lance was sure that there was more than just a friendship going on. Why would Lance get all nervous yet happy just being near Keith if it wasn't that he was crushing on him.

Although Lance didn't want to believe that he really had a big fat crush on his rival, it was the truth. Lance did in fact have a crush on Keith. It wasn't a small crush. It was big and Lance loved it. For some reason, Lance felt really optimistic about liking Keith. He felt that he finally had a chance with someone that he liked. Lance didn't quite know why but, he had high hopes. 

Keith was blushing. He smiled at Lance, staring into Lance's beautiful sapphire blue eyes. Keith's heart fluttered so much at the sight of the beautiful boy. Lance truly wasn't worthy of Allura. Allura has rejected him for so long and just when Lance was starting to get over her, she returns her feelings. Keith knew that wasn't right and therefore, he wanted to be Lance's future. He wanted to be the one to make Lance happy.

Everyone on the team treated Lance like crap. Even he did. Keith didn't want to but, his jealousy got the best of him and he acted out in such vicious ways towards Lance. 

Shiro noticed that they both were blushing and he began smirking. "Well, while you two lovebirds have a private moment, I guess we should all head home. Keith, I hope to see you home before sunset." Shiro warned. Keith nodded, ignoring his comment about them being "lovebirds."

It was just Lance and Keith now.


	5. Chapter 5

Keith and Lance were still smiling at each other except, this time it was just the two of them sharing a very sweet moment together. "Lance, I'm sorry that Bob and the rest of the team always saw you as dumb, I even have been guilty of that. I know that's not true. You're a very smart boy. I've seen it with my own two eyes. You're so... perfect. I don't know how I could ever hate you." Keith flirted. Lance caught on, finally. 

"Wow Keith. Never expecting you to be the person to tell me that. What's with the sudden change of heart?" Lance teased. "How could I hate you?" Keith breathed, his expression so soft, it looked like he was staring at a beautiful sunset. Lance stared at Keith softly too.

"You know, you're very pretty. The mullet might not be that attractive but, when it's on you, it's gorgeous." Lance said, softly. He lifted his hand hand gently traced Keith's jawline. He looked deeply into Keith's amethyst eyes, his whole body warming up. 

"Lance... you're so fucking cute. I don't know how to say that without it making it seem like I've fallen for you. You're the light of my world." Keith expressed. Both boys continued to smile at each other and hold hands.

"Although it has been a tough time fighting in this intergalactic war, I have enjoyed every minute I've spent with you. You're one of the main reasons I didn't give up. When you said you wanted to step down, I was so upset. I didn't want you to feel like you weren't apart of the team so, I stepped down for you by joining the Blade of Marmora. Lance, I don't want you to ever feel like you're worthless because you mean the universe to me." Keith added. "I won't." Lance promised. 

"Keith, thank you so much. I... I like you. I mean, if it wasn't obvious, I really like you Keith. I don't know when this happened but, I have had feelings for you for a while." Lance explained. Keith's eyebrows rose, a grin forming on his face.

"Lance... I've liked you since the Garrison. I just... I didn't know how to tell you so, I acted hostile towards you in order to distance myself, avoiding getting hurt. But now that I know you also feel the same way, all my worries are gone. I love you Lance." Keith affirmed. 

"I love you too." Lance finally replied. 

Both of them leaned in for a soft peck on the lips. It was quick but, it was so full of love it made both of their hearts pound against their chests. 

Rivals to friends to lovers.


End file.
